


路西菲尔x圣德芬 R18 中文注意！  写于2019.04.10

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin





	路西菲尔x圣德芬 R18 中文注意！  写于2019.04.10

“有什么事吗，圣德芬？你已经站在那边很久了。”路西菲尔停下手上的工作，抬头看着一直杵在门口不动的人。  
“您现在正忙吧，那我过一会儿再……”圣德芬的样子有些害羞，手指时不时抠着木门的缝隙。  
“无妨，你的事更重要，说吧。”  
“那个……我……”圣德芬害羞地低下头，“算了，果然还是……”  
“出了什么事吗？”看圣德芬的样子不对劲，路西菲尔连忙走过来捧起圣德芬低垂的脑袋，“脸有点红，难道发烧了？”  
“没有——”圣德芬使劲摇头，甩开了路西菲尔的手。  
路西菲尔不由得困惑，明明早上一起吃饭的时候圣德芬还是像平日一样有说有笑的，怎么一上午过去就变了？甚至不让自己触碰他，究竟怎么回事？难道自己被他讨厌了？  
一时，气氛有些尴尬。两个人就这样对视着，任由时间一分一秒过去。  
“路西菲尔大人，下午时间吗？”过了很久圣德芬终于组织好语言，缓缓开了口。  
“有。”  
“我想和您试一试……”  
“试什么？”  
“就是那个……那个啦……一直都在做的……”圣德芬的声音越来越小，视线也从路西菲尔的脸上移开。  
“嗯？一直都在做的？”  
“对，那个……”  
路西菲尔摇头，表示自己不太理解圣德芬的话。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！我豁出去了！从最开始做的那次到现在，每一次都是路西菲尔大人占据主动权，明明我也可以啊！我也想主动一次，想让您也满足啊！请您给我一次机会，我一定能……一定能让您满意！”  
看着圣德芬紧握拳头把话一口气说完，路西菲尔有些吃惊。他没想到圣德芬会如此在意主动权，而且忍了这么久才爆发。看来自己平时有些忽视他的想法了。“抱歉，我不知道你会不愉快，以后你有什么想法都可以告诉我，我会尽可能满足你。”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯，你准备好了吗？”  
“随时都可以！”圣德芬露出自信的表情。  
“那么，现在就开始吧，”路西菲尔拉着圣德芬来到床边，自己先躺上去，“我的身体就交给你了。”

圣德芬跨坐在路西菲尔的大腿上，双手伸向路西菲尔的衣领，从第一颗扣子开始往下解开。看着路西菲尔的锁骨、胸膛一点点暴露出来，圣德芬感到自己的呼吸开始急促。他学着之前路西菲尔对自己的那套操作，手指揉捏着路西菲尔的乳头。眼看着路西菲尔的乳头硬起来，圣德芬又趴下身子，伸出舌头来回舔舐。搞定了上面之后，他的右手探到下方，解开路西菲尔的皮带，扒下他的裤子，手握住他的阴部上下捋动。  
“没想到路西菲尔大人这么快就起反应了呢。”圣德芬坏笑着，手指用力捏了下路西菲尔的龟头。  
“嗯……”路西菲尔的口中传来舒服的声音，摸了摸圣德芬毛绒绒的脑袋以示夸奖。  
圣德芬停下手中的动作，撑着身子前倾。他的嘴唇与路西菲尔的嘴唇贴近，然后迅速用舌头撬开对方的牙齿，侵入进路西菲尔的口腔，两个人的舌头互相交缠。上半身的唇舌交战愈演愈烈，圣德芬感到自己的阴茎也起了反应，开始微微挺立起来。他将自己的阴部贴在路西菲尔的阴部上，反复摩擦着。  
“哈……哈啊……”好久没有如此激烈的热吻，圣德芬已经开始缺氧。他不断地张开口换气，却被路西菲尔用手按回来继续亲热。  
“路……尔……不行……”圣德芬的眼角已经湿润，哀求路西菲尔结束这场热吻。  
路西菲尔这才放开了圣德芬，在分离之时还不忘用牙咬一下对方。看着圣德芬红彤彤的脸颊，路西菲尔心中一阵喜悦。  
这边圣德芬进攻不成反被偷袭，自尊心大受打击，再加上长时间缺氧，整个人已经毫无行动能力。  
“怎么，这就结束了吗？”  
“……”  
“那接下来换我？”  
“……不要。”  
自己已经在路西菲尔面前保证过了，怎能轻易放弃？更何况自己的性欲早就上来，难道说消就消？既然亲吻比不过路西菲尔，那就在下面一决胜负！  
圣德芬退到后面，弯下身子含住路西菲尔的阴茎。他从阴茎的头部开始一点点吞下，再缓缓松口，柔软的舌头在阴茎上蠕动。他戏谑地用牙尖啃嘴咬里的玩物，同时双手揉搓着根部。  
“呼——”  
他听到路西菲尔又一次吐露出爽快，加快了嘴里的动作。路西菲尔的阴茎开始涨大，很快就占据了他的口腔，顶部更是直接堵在了喉部。  
就在路西菲尔以为圣德芬要将口交进行到底时，圣德芬停下了动作。他直立起身子，一口气撕开自己的黑色丝袜，挺立已久的阴茎立马暴露出来。  
“路西菲尔大人……”圣德芬的声音有些飘忽，他爬到路西菲尔的阴部下方，双手掰开臀部，把后穴扩大开来，然后对准路西菲尔的阴茎坐下去。  
“啊……”身体被巨物填充的瞬间太过刺激，圣德芬不由得后仰。  
“路西……菲尔……路西菲尔大人……”逐渐适应了体内的巨物后，圣德芬一边卖力地上下运动，一边忘情地叫着身下人的名字。  
“啊嗯——”敏感点被划过，圣德芬预感自己快要去了，他加速身体的摆动，想要尽快释放出来。  
“不可以哦。”路西菲尔的手指抵在圣德芬的龟头上。  
“诶？”被唐突地压制住欲望，圣德芬难忍地摇头。  
“不是说要让我满足吗？”路西菲尔的另一只手扶住圣德芬的腰部，用力顶撞着对方。  
“啊！啊——”比刚刚更快更猛的冲击不断袭来，圣德芬几乎无法控制呻吟。脆弱的敏感点路西菲尔全部掌控，欲仙欲死般的快感充斥大脑。他好想释放出来，好想痛快地尖叫。  
“路西菲尔大人……求你……”圣德芬也没想到这种体位会带来如此快感，他害怕自己要被玩坏。  
身上人哀求的声音也没能阻止路西菲尔的动作，他也沉迷于情欲中，想要和圣德芬一起冲上云霄。圣德芬柔软的体内太过舒适，路西菲尔感觉自己也快要到极限了。  
“不行，要……要去了……啊——”圣德芬颤抖着把精液一股一股喷射出来。  
路西菲尔最后大力地抽送几次，也在圣德芬的体内全部释放。

“哈……啊……”圣德芬看着路西菲尔的肉体被自己的精液沾染，无比色情的画面冲击着视觉，他连忙害羞地捂住脸，“太……太难为情了。”  
“做得很好，圣德芬。”路西菲尔拉开圣德芬的手，坐起身来亲吻对方的额头。  
“路西菲尔大人……我……”  
“我很满足。”  
“嗯！”圣德芬终于露出笑容。


End file.
